


Experimenting

by chazzaroo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, eat out your bf like a champ, more trans vegeta babyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzaroo/pseuds/chazzaroo
Summary: just porn, honestly





	Experimenting

Strong hands against his shoulders pinned the Prince to the soft mattress as his mouth was utterly ravaged by another. His hands clawed at Goku's back, leaving raised red trails that quickly faded, but still retained the sting. A quick good night kiss had accidentally morphed into a full-on make out session, and it was potentially turning into even more than that. A very obvious erection pressed insistently against Vegeta's thigh, and he was becoming rather wet himself.

One of his shoulders was finally freed as a hand snaked down his torso, thigh, then rested on his crotch. Vegeta's breath hitched at the contact, even through his boxers it sent a jolt through him. Goku pulled away from the kiss and moved to Vegeta's neck instead, and there would surely be some bruises there in the morning with how he was attacking it. Vegeta tilted his head to the side, pushing up into the hand still on his groin. Goku laughed against his neck- a small, breathy chuckle.

"You mind if I try something new?" He mumbled next to Vegeta's ear, hand caressing the smaller man's most sensitive area. Vegeta cracked his clenched shut eyes open to glance at the larger saiyan. He pulled away from Vegeta's neck, smiling. "I've been thinking about it for a while." 

"You've captured my interest." Goku moved slowly down Vegeta's body as he replied, running his hands over scar tissue and hard muscle. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of Vegeta's tight underwear, and he looked up at Vegeta for final approval, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Vegeta nodded. "Continue." 

The boxers went immediately, sliding delicately down the Prince's legs before being tossed to a random area of the room. Despite all of their previous sexual activities, Vegeta still grew nervous when exposed like this-  _ especially _ when Goku was in a staring mood, like right now. He gazed down at the beautiful pussy presented to him, flushed and dripping onto the sheets. Vegeta had to look away from the scene, embarrassed. 

"Don' look away, 'Geta." Goku soothed as he lowered his chest to the bed, positioning his face directly in Vegeta's crotch. Vegeta's heart beat faster now, knowing full well what Goku was planning to do down there. How had he even come across the idea of such an act? Goku was dirtier minded than Vegeta originally anticipated. He squirmed slightly as he felt Goku's warm breath cascade over his groin, thighs shaking. Again, Goku smiled. "Ready?" Vegeta nodded one last time.

A moan tore free from his throat as Goku began- he licked softly at Vegeta's folds, teasing his clit with a few tongue flicks. Vegeta's hands fisted into the bedsheets, back arching as his clit was heavily focused on. Goku's unoccupied hands snaked around Vegeta's backside, sliding up his ass until they reached a particular scar. A scar that was a weak area for the both of them. Vegeta couldn't help but cry out as fingers pushed against the tail hole, massaging it as that mouth still worked against his pussy. He threw a hand over his mouth immediately after that noise escaped, not wanting to sound like some desperate-for-dick porn star. He was failing.

Vegeta's free hand reached down to tangle in Goku's thick hair as he upped the ante, mouth pressed hard against Vegeta and tongue thrusting in and out of his hole. Vegeta had never orgasmed from such a simple act, but Goku just had a unique way of doing things it seemed. He could feel the pressure building inside of him, coiling below his stomach, hot and ready to burst. His arm flew over his eyes, no longer favoring his mouth. Loud panting escaped through his lips, as well as pitchy, rapid moans. "Kakarot-" He warned, voice strained. Closed in concentration black eyes opened to look up at him, half-lidded, sporting a brilliant blush below them. Vegeta lost it.

He came with a low, drawn-out shaky moan, his whole body going limp with the force of the orgasm. Goku torturously lapped up the juices before pulling back, mouth glistening erotically. Vegeta couldn't muster any words, still panting desperately, his whole body shaking. Goku kissed the trembling thighs, then Vegeta's hip, trailing pecks up his body with a quick pause at a nipple until he reached the Prince's face. Vegeta blindly reached a hand out, groping for Goku, but Goku grabbed him by the wrist to still him.

"I already came." 

Vegeta laughed weakly, face still flushed. "Just from watching me?" 

"I wasn't lying when I said I really like the faces you make, y'know." Goku propped himself up on one elbow next to Vegeta's head, and Vegeta's eyes remained closed in sudden exhaustion. Goku was surely watching Vegeta closely from his vantage point, and the image in his mind of that made Vegeta form a fresh blush. He patted Goku's bicep.

"I need to piss. Carry me." Vegeta reached an arm around Goku's neck, pulling himself close to the other man. He opened his eyes in surprise as he was roughly handled before being settled into a bridal carry. He looked at Goku inquisitively, who only grinned back, holding Vegeta up with one hand as he reached another back to scratch behind his head.

"Coming took a lot out of me, I guess?" 

"Mmm. Me too." 

Both of them chuckled at the exchange, feeling giddy in their post-sex haze. Goku clumsily carried Vegeta to the bathroom while the Prince was trying not to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> lazy piece i did in between writing for my other fic, the catalyst (which will be updating weekly!)


End file.
